The Moon that Embraces The Sun
by Park Seung Hye
Summary: Sungmin, putri seorang menteri di Istana. Bertemu dengan seorang Putra Mahkota membuatnya menjalin hubungan dengannya. Namun teman dari Oraboeninya juga mencintainya Bagaimana kelanjutan cerita Sungmin dengan Putra Mahkota dan teman oraboeninya itu ? / KYUMIN / HAEHYUK / OTHER PAIR / GS


_The Moon that embraces The Sun _

**KyuMin version**

©Song Hye Woo, 2012

Summary : Sungmin, putri seorang menteri di Istana. Bertemu dengan seorang Putra Mahkota membuatnya menjalin hubungan dengannya. Namun teman dari Oraboeninya juga mencintainya Bagaimana kelanjutan cerita Sungmin dengan Putra Mahkota dan teman oraboeninya itu ? / KYUMIN / HAEHYUK / OTHER PAIR / GS

Jeoson 13 tahun yang lalu 1534

" Pada suatu masa ada dua matahari dan dua bulan. Dengan begitu siang hari terasa panas dan malam dingin membekukan. Dunia berada dalam kekacauan. Saat itu, seorang pahlawan muncul memanah satu matahari dan satu bulan mengembalikan keteraturan dan kedaimaian dunia " kata Ibu Suri , Heechul. Ia menuangkan teh kepada keponakannya.

" Tidak salah jika pahlawan itu muncul dalam situasi kacau begitu, bukankah itu benar keponakanku ? " tanya Heechul pada keponakannya, SooMan. Saat itu adalah pemerintahan Raja Yunho. Pangeran Yunho , adik tiri Raja Yunho, dianggap Heechul sebagai pengancam tahta anaknya walau Raja Yunho dan Pangeran Yunho memiliki hubungan yang erat.

" Apa yang harus kita lakukan ? Kita tidak bisa hanya duduk menunggu seorang pahlawan muncul bukan ? " tanya Heechul lagi.

" Saya hamba bodoh, jadi saya tidak paham maksud Ibu Suri " jawab namja paruh baya itu, SooMan

" Tolong jadilah pahlawan. Jadilah hamba yang taat. Yang Mulia Raja memiliki sedikit keraguan jadi beliau tidak bisa berbicara secara langsung, karena itu jadilah seorang pahlawan yang berbicara secara langsung " kata Heechul tersenyum penuh arti. SooMan terlihat mencerna perkataan Heechul yang tak dimengertinya.

" Hanya ada satu matahari di langit dengan begitu hanya ada satu tahta di Jeoson ini " ucap Heehcul lagi. SooMan nampak berpikir.

" Araseumnida Ibu Suri. Saya mengerti " jawab SooMan.

Sekelompok orang berbaju serba hitam mengendap-endap menuju kediaman Pangeran Yunho, mereka menempelkan jimat disebagian tempat dan segera mencari Pangeran Yunho untuk dibunuh. Seorang dari kelompok itu mengendap menuju kamar Pangeran Yunho, tak disangkanya Pangeran Yunho sudah mengarahkan pedang ke lehernya. Dengan cepat orang itu menghindar dan memanah bahu Pangeran Yunho, dan dimulailah perperangan sengit itu.

* * *

Di tempat lain, Istana Bintang, tempat para jenayang Joeson

" AAAKK ! " seorang yoeja yang menjadi jenayang itu mengerang mendapatkan firasat buruk yang terjadi oleh seseorang. Sebut saja nama jenayang itu Jaejong.

"Jjjaejong-ah waeyo ? " tanya seorang jenayang juga disebelahnya.

" Aku merasakan hawa pembunuhan malam ini Wookie. Sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi Wookie " jawab Jaejong pada sahabatnya, Ryeowook atau Wookie itu.

" Aku harus pergi " kata Jaejong lagi merapikan bajunya.

" Jaejong-ah walaupun kau pergi, kau tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa " jawab Ryeowook.

" Tapi aku tetap harus pergi dan melihatnya, firasatku benar-benar buruk Wookie, orang itu dalam bahaya " Jaejong langsung berdiri dan berlari mengikuti firasatnya, disusul Ryeowok yang ingin menghentikkan sahabatnya yang sedang berlari itu.

" Jaejong-ah ! Jaejong-ah ! " seru Ryeowook, tiba-tiba saja langkahnya terhenti ia merasakan sesuatu akan terjadi, dilihatnya langit yang menampakkan bulan tengah bersinar terang.

Di lain sisi Pangeran Yunho terus bertarung dengan sekelompok orang-orang itu, hampir saja nyawanya melayang jika SooMan tidak berseru menghentikkan 5 orang itu.

" Hhh sudah lama tak bertemu Yunho Gu' " ucap SooMan tersenyum meremehkan.

" SooMan-sshi ? Jjjadi sebenarnya kau yang menyuruh mereka ? " kata Yunho memegangi perutnya yang ditusuk dengan pedang tadi.

" Aku akan mengatakan kejahatanmu pada Raja Changmin " kata Yunho lagi tersenyum pahit.

" Sayang sekali Yunho Gu', kau tidak mempunyai waktu untuk bertemu dengan Yang Mulia Raja " Yunho kaget, pikirannya melayang menuju sahabatnya, Yoochun. Hanya Yoochun yang bisa menolongnya. Ia harus cepat lari kekediam Yoochun saat ini. SooMan membuka pedang dari tempatnya.

" Jangan khawatir, Yoochun sudah mendahuluimu pergi ! " kata SooMan menebak pikiran Yunho.

" Kenapa kau lakukan itu SooMan-sshi ? " tanya Yunho terbata-bata.

" Karena kau sudah melanggar perintah Ibu Suri Yunho Gu' " jawab SooMan meninggikan nada suaranya.

" Kau...kau haus akan kekuasaan SooMan "

" Kau tidak mempunyai banyak waktu lagi, aku akan segera mengantarmu pergi " SooMan menggoreskan pedang tajamnya ke leher Yunho, darah Yunho keluar sangat banyak dan saat itulah nyawanya sudah tidak bisa tertolong lagi. Jaejong yang melihat dari balik tembok terkaget, ia tak percaya seorang keponakan Ibu Suri membunuh Pangeran Yunho. Tengah asyik tersenyum kemenangan SooMan melihat pantulan bayangan Jaejong dari pedangnya. Ini sangat berbahaya jika jenayang itu melihatnya.

" Cepat tangkap dia ! " titah SooMan pada sekelompok orang tadi. Yoeja cantik ini berlari entah kemana. Lariannya terhenti tepat berada dipinggir jurang. Ingin berlari mencari jalan lain namun sekelompok baju hitam itu sudah mulai mendekat.

" A..AAK ! " tak punya pilihan lain Jaejong memutuskan untuk menjatuhkan diirinya ke jurang itu.

* * *

Di tempat lain para Jenayang berkumpul dan Kepala Jenayang Kim sudah datang, seperti biasanya ia menghitung jumlah jenayang. Ia menatap semua jenayang dengan tatapan tegas. Tatapannya terhenti ketika melihat disisi Ryeowook tidak ada Jaejong.

" Dimana temanmu ?! " tanya Kepala Jenayang Kim tegas pada Ryeowook.

" Dia..."

* * *

Kediaman Ibu Suri

Sementara itu SooMan kembali bertemu dengan Ibu Suri, ia menceritakan apa yang terjadi dengan jelas.

" Kim Jaejong ? Jaejong ? " tanya Heechul.

" Geuraeseumnida, ia jenayang Jeoson, bersama dengan sahabatnya Kim Ryeowook ia sedang dipertimbangkan untuk menjadi Kepala Jenayang selanjutnya, sekelompok orang itu juga sudah kusuruh untuk mencari Jaejong di area sekitar kerajaan, karena kuyakin ia dalam keadaan terluka jadi ia tidak akan pergi jauh " jelas SooMan. Heechul nampak berpikir sebentar.

" Hahaha sepertinya Tuhan sedang berpihak pada kita SooMan " kata Heechul tertawa senang.

" Apa maksud anda Ibu Suri ? " tanya SooMan.

" Anak itu, Jaejong dulunya adalah budak keluarga Pangeran Yunho, karena ada isu cinta diantara mereka berdua, maka dia dan Pangeran Yunho akhirnya dipisahkan dan jadilah Jaejong menjadi jenayang sekarang " jawab Heechul.

" Lalu apa yang akan anda lakukan sekarang Ibu Suri ? " kata SooMan

" Kau tau Kepala Jenayang Kim itu ? Aku tahu ia akan memihak padaku, dan pasti cepat atau lambat ia akan dipanggil Yang Mulia Raja untuk menjelaskan jimat yang sudah kite rencanakan itu, ia akan mengatakan bahwa jimat itu dibuat oleh Jaejong " jawab Heechul tersenyum kemenangan. SooMan nampak berpikir lalu tersenyum juga.

* * *

Di tempat lain

Pengawal dari istana berlari menuju kediaman Pangeran Yunho, mereka nampak terkejut melihat Pangeran Yunho terkulai mati tanpa dosa dengan ceceran darah disekitarnya.

Baginda Raja itu membaca surat bunuh diri yang diserahkan oleh pengawal kerajaan. Tentu saja itu hanya surat bunuh diri biasa yang sudah dirancang oleh Heechul dan SooMan.

" Apakah isi surat ini benar ? " tanya Raja Changmin dengan tatapan amarah membaca surat bunuh diri dari kakak tirinya ini.

" Geuresumnida,surat seperti ini sudah sering ditemukan untuk menebus dosa " jawab pengawal itu hormat. SooMan yang sudah sedari tadi datang karena dipanggil Raja Changmin itu segera sujud.

" Hamba meminta maaf Yang Mulia, hamba membiarkan Pangeran Yunho yang tak berdosa bunuh diri, tolong hukum hamba Yang Mulia " kata SooMan berbohong.

" Yang Mulia Kepala Jenayang sudah datang " seru Dayang pribadi Changmin. Kepala Jenayang ( yanag sudah bersekutu dengan SooMan dan Ibu Suri ) itu memberi hormat. Ia sedikit melirik SooMan.

" Kau tau jimat apa ini ? " tanya Yunho tegas.

" Iiini jimat untuk menyuburkan kekuasaan Matahari ( Raja ) " jawab Kepala Jenayang itu terbata-bata.

" Apa kau berbohong ?! " tanya Changmin sedikit berteriak.

" Aaaaaniimnida saya tak mungkin berbohong pada Baginda Raja "

" Dan kau tau milik siapa jimat ini ? " tanya pengawal itu tegas.

" Jimat ini milik Jaejong, Jenayang di Jeoson " jawab Kepala Jenayang itu.

" Cepat tangkap orang bernama Jejong itu ! " titah Changmin tegas.

* * *

ESOKNYA

Jaejong yang sedikit terluka berhenti didepan iring-iringan tandu itu.

" AAAKK ! Aaaada... ada manusia aaanii.. itu mayat aani itu manusia " teriak pengawal pribadi seorang yeoja itu kaget melihat Jaejong. Yoeja yang berumur 30 tahun itu membuka jendela tandu yang mengangkutnya.

" Ada apa ? " tanya yeoja itu lembut melihat pengawalnya berteriak ketakutan

" Aaada ... " pelayan wanita itu masih kaget.

" Cepat turunkan tandu ini ! " perintah yoeja yang bernama Lee Jungsoo itu. Pelayan wanita itu membuka pintu tandu itu. Jungsso atau Leeteuk yang sedang mengandung itu langsung mendekati Jaejong.

" Ttttetapplah hidup Yunho Gu' " gumam Jaejong.

" Nyonya ! Bayi anda akan terkejut " ucap Dayang pribadi Leeteuk.

" Agassi agassi ! Gwenchanayo ? Agassi bangunlah " terlihat Leeteuk menepuk-nepuk oelan pipi Jaejong.

" ya ! kalian jangan hanya diam saja, bawa dia kedalam tandu " titah Leeteuk.

Sesampainya di perbatasan kota, sekelompok orang dari istana memberhentikkan tandu itu,

" Hei hei hei, kenapa kau memberhentikkan tandu ini ? Menteri Penasehat Raja sedang menunggu istrinya ini " kata Dayang pribadi Leeteuk ketika melihat pengawal dari kerajaan memberhentikan tandu Leeteuk. Ia melihat gulungan kertas yang dibawa oleh salah seorang dari istana itu, ia tercengang. Gambar yoeja yang berada di gulungan kertas itu sama dengan yoeja yang ditolongnya tadi.

" Wae ? Kami mencari seorang pengkhianat istana " pengawal pun membuka jendela tandu itu dilihatnya Leeteuk yang sedang memegang perutnya. Mengerti maksud Leeteuk pengawal,

" Ah mianhamnida Nyonya, anda boleh pergi " kata pengawal itu tersenyum lalu menunduk hormat.

* * *

" Nyonya joengmal ghamsahamnida, jika tidak ada Nyonya hamba akan segera tertangkap " kata Jaejong yang berhadapan dengan Leeteuk.

" Gwenchana, aku tau kau bukan seorang yang jahat . Sorot matamu mengatakan jika kau yoeja yang baik " Jaejong melihat Leeteuk yang sedang memegang perutnya.

" Anak anda sangat cantik seperti bulan, ya seperti bulan " kata Jaejong menerawang dan tersenyum kearah Leeteuk.

" Ah jinjja ? kau seorang jenayang ? " Jaejong kembali menerawang masa depan anak yang dikandung Leeteuk.

" Ne Nyonya, anak anda menjadi yoeja yang sangat baik nantinya. Hamba akan menjaga anak anda walaupun hamba sudah mati " balas Jaejong menunduk.

" Ne jeongmal gomawo, "

" Nyonya saya harus segera pergi, semoga anda selalu diberi kesehatan " kata Jaejong berpamitan kepada Leeteuk. Leeteuk tersenyum lalu masuk ke dalam tandunya.

* * *

Jaejong berjalan dengan cepat, tak disangkanya ia melihat pengawal kerajaan itu didepannya, ia dibawa menuju kerajaan. Nasib memang tak bisa dilawan, Jaejong dihukum sesampainya di istana itu. Darah juga sudah banyak mengalir dari tubuhnya. Ryeowook yang melihat sahabatnya itu hanya bisa menatap sedih. Sebelum Jaejong diadili dan dihukum ia sempat bertemu Ryeowook untuk terakhir kalianya.

SooMan berjalan kearah Jaejong yang sedang dihukum itu.

" Apa benar ini milikmu Jaejong-sshi ? " tanya SooMan membawa jimat bewarna kuning itu.

" Aaaaaaaniya, hamba tidak pernah sama sekali membuat jimat itu " jawab Jaejong kesakitan.

" Ya ! jangan mengelak penghianat ! Bilang saja kau yang membuatnya ! Seandainya saja kau tak berbohong aku akan membebaskanmu " Jaejong langsung melirik tegas kepada SooMan. Tersirat aura kemarahan setelah mendengar kata penghianat.

" Kau pikir aku saja yang melihatnya huh ! kau pikir semuanya akan berakhir dengan menyingkirkanku ?! kau salah...kau penjahat... Bulan itu melihatmu. Bukan hanya darah Yunho Gun' yang terserap dipedangmu malam itu. Cahaya bulan pun terserap ke dalamya. Tunggu dan lihat saja ! Suatu hari nanti kejahatan akan diungkap di bawah sinar bulan itu. Suatu hari nanti bulan akan memutus kehidupanmu ! "

" Hukum dia ! " SooMan menatap Jaejong marah.

" ARRGGGHHH ! SOOMAN-SSHI TUNGGU SAJA HARI PEMBALASANMU " teriak Jaejong terakhir kalinya. Sebelum Jaejong menutup mata ia menatap langit diatasnya yang menampakkan dua matahari dan satu bulan.

' dua matahari dan satu bulan, aku doakan kalian semoga diberi keselamatan. Aku akan selalu menjaga kalian dari atas '

* * *

Bersamaan dengan saat itu, lahirlah seorang bayi cantik dengan wajah seperti bulan.

" Hae-ya lihatlah yeodongsaengmu ini, bukankah ia cantik ? " tanya Leeteuk lembut kepada anak pertamanya, Lee Donghae.

" Ne, oemma. Wajahnya cantik sepelti bulan, noemu yeppo " jawab Donghae sembari terus melihat yoedongsaengnya itu. Tangan kecilnya mengusap pelan pipi chubby yoedongsaengnya itu.

" aegya, namamu adalah Sungmin, Lee Sungmin, appamu yang memberikan nama ini sebelum bertugas ke China " kata Leeteuk tersenyum menggendong Sungmin.

* * *

Tiga belas tahun kemudian.

Leeteuk keluar dari tandunya menghampiri Sungmin yang masih di dalam.

" Sungmin-ah kau masih membaca buku itu ? kau harus cepat keluar melihat pelantikkan orabeonimu " kata Leeteuk merebut buku yang dibaca Sungmin.

" Hhh arasseo Oemma " Sungmin mulai keluar dari tandu itu.

Dengan senyumnya Sungmin tersenyum melihat istana Joeson yang berada di depannya.

" Jangan hanya tersenyum kita harus cepat masuk melihat pelantikkan oraboenimu " Sungmin mengangguk patuh dan mulai memasuki istana bersama Leeteuk. Ia melihat sosok kakaknya tengah tersenyum. Donghae tak henti-hentinya mengumbar senyum termanisnya. Bangga. Jelas saja sekarang ia dilantik menjadi sarjana sastra terbaik di Joeseon. Dan sekarang ia sedang dipertimbangkan menjadi guru sastra ( Munhak ) untuk Putra Mahkota.

" Lihatlah orabeonimu. Oemma sangat bangga dengannya Min. Kau juga harus sepertinya. " Sungmin tersenyum dan mulai memperhatikan Donghae.

" Oemma siapa yang berada disamping Hae orabeoni ? " tanya Sungmin sedikit menunjuk sosok namja tampan disamping kakaknya.

" Ah benar sekali kau belum pernah melihatnya bukan ? Ia Zhoumi teman baik Donghae dan Siwon Gu'. Ia menjadi sarjana militer terbaik. Walaupun ia tak sebaik oraboenimu Zhoumi, Oemma anggap mejadi anak Oemma sendiri. Ya maklum saja ia sendiri saat ini. Appa dan Oemmanya meninggal empat tahun yang lalu " Sungmin mengangguk mengerti.

" Aaa arasseo, sepertinya malam ini kita harus merayakan pelantikan Hae orabeoni " ucap Sungmin.

" Hhh terserah kalian. " Sungmin tertawa lalu menggandeng tangan Leeteuk.

* * *

Tempat lain di istana Joseon

Seorang pengawal pribadi dari Putra Mahkota itu berjalan menyusuri lorong menuju kamar Putra Mahkota. Shin DongHee atau yang biasa dipanggil Shindong oleh Putra Mahkota itu nampak merapikan bajunya.

" Tae Joenha ( Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota ) anda harus bersiap sekarang juga. Raja sudah mulai mendekati aula tempat pelantikkan. Kau harus segera kesana " ucap Shindong didepan pintu kamar yang terlihat masih sangat kuno daripada pintu tahun 2012. Diam tak ada jawaban dari sang Putra Mahkota.

" Joenha " ulang Shindong. Wajah namja itu seketika berubah menjadi khawatir. Ia segera memasuki kamar itu. Kosong. Ia langsung berlari kearah pengawal Putra Mahkota.

" Ya ! Kalian bisa menjaganya tidak sih ? Putra Mahkota menghilang kalian tahu Raja akan menghukum berat kita jika Putra Mahkota tidak segera ditemuka. Sekarang cepat cari Tae Joenha ! " titah Shindong.

" Ne ! '' jawab pasukan berbaju hijau itu kompak.

Disisi lain yang sedang dicari tengah mengendap-endap mencuri makanan dan beberapa payung dan tas yang ia gunakan nantinya. Ia segera berlari menuju tempat rahasianya dan segera berganti pakaian. Cho Kyuhyun Putra Mahkota dari Raja Changmin yang tampan dan pintar itu tersenyum melihat peta Istana ini. Ia akan mengendap-endap untuk keluar dari Istana yang membosankan ini.

" Sepertinya misi ku kali ini akan berhasil " gumam Kyuhyun tersenyum senang.

Oraboeni : Kakak laki-laki tetpi menggunakan bahasa yang sopan

Gun' : Pangeran

TBC/END

Annyeong ini Hye Woo, ini ff baru buat reader sekalian bonus. Ini baru chapter 1 kalo komentar reader udah banyak Hye Woo aan lanjutin ff ini dan akan buat kebih bagus lagi untuk para reader sekalian. Ini murni dari otakku sekali lagi. Jika respon readers baik aku akan post agak cepet.

Ngomong-ngomong Ini memang terinspirasi dari drama The Moon that Embraces The Sun, mungkin ceritanya akan kubikin nggak akan sama. Sesuai imajinasi aku nanti. Sekali lagi mohon di review ne ? Dan semoga ff ini nggak mengecewakan buat readers sekalian.

**Mohon di Review ne ? komentar reader jadi semangat untuk buat chapter selanjutnya.**

Sekian dari author, Song Hye Woo # Deep bow


End file.
